King of Hearts
by AvatarofHorror
Summary: The King of Hearts is just a playing card isn't it? So why would it be so important? Especialy to someone like him? *Warning: Dark Themes and Character Death* Focus on Komui, Reever and some on Allen and Lenalee


**A.N.** - Well, this is depressing, and has character death. I think this came from listening to depressing songs too many times and boredom in Speech class...

I KNOW this is way short, it's supposed to be...and I need a Beta Reader for this series if not everything I write

52 Pickup

King Of Hearts

Reever was never much for playing cards. It wasn't that he was bad at them, he just didn't like gambling and didn't find the games any fun. How ironic it was that now, of all things, he was thinking so much on a simple playing card. If he took too much time he would probably be found but right now he had a rather large window of time before anyone was worried. This card (funny how much significance it gained so quickly) wasn't even his and he felt bad for taking it. It was Allen's: it had been sitting in his room on the top of his card deck and somehow it had ended up in Reever's pocket. He didn't remember keeping it after taking a look but neither did he remember putting it back on the deck. Heaving a sigh, probably his last, Reever placed the card face up on a clean corner of Komui's desk. He didn't want it to get dirty, after all. Mumbling apologies to all that warranted them (Komui, Linalee, Allen, and some of the science department) he closed his eyes and didn't cower. In mere moments it was over but most of the Dark Order didn't notice the noise.

Komui did, though, as did his sister. They heard it and he knew what it probably was. Leaving their food half finished both of them rushed to the science department. Linalee didn't know what happened but the look on her brother's face was enough. He knew just where to run to but he hoped (pleaded, prayed, begged) that he was wrong. He stopped in front of his office door and paused. The Chinese scientist quietly told his sister to wait outside as he slipped into the unlocked room. He shut the door behind him and placed his weight against it. He let out a breath to calm himself and slowly brought his eyes up from his feet to look around the room. He had been right. He even knew _why_ he had been right. He moved slowly, each step taking so much energy. Komui couldn't tear his eyes from the walls once he looked at them. The white walls were stained with blood (and probably other things he didn't want to think about). So much blood glaring at him as if it was his fault. By now he had gotten to his desk, which somehow managed to keep itself from the chaos of the room. It was still covered in papers but in one small corner lay only a playing card with a few small drops of blood from the recent event in the room. Komui moved around the desk to the unmoving body. He checked for a pulse even though he knew it was worthless.

He knew why Reever now lay on the floor of his office for he had been tempted to do the same. Being a supervisor was always hard, dealing with angry Finders, arrogant Exorcists, and death notices. Recently it had been much harder. Yesterday had been the worst that Komui knew of. He had come into his office to find a (alphabetized) stack of 475 finders' and 4 exorcists' death reports. The fact that they were stacked, sorted, and alphabetized said that Reever had already been though them. This time both Komui and Reever had been friends with some of the now gone Order members which was probably the Australian's tipping point.

The supervisor jerked up when he heard a scream. Linalee was standing wide-eyed with her hands over her mouth only just inside the room. He had told her not to come in but she must have gotten worried. By the time her brother had gotten to her side the exorcist was on her knees to the point of tears. She asked who it was but her brother really didn't want to answer. She had gotten rather attached to Reever since he was always around (or looking for) Komui or she was around the science division. He held his sister close as she asked if it was him and all her brother could do was nod. He looked up as the door creaked open (Linelee must have closed the door when she came in) and in the doorway was Allen with a look of shock and defeat. He walked past the siblings and stopped next to the desk. Komui gave the boy a sad look as the white-haired exorcist slowly picked up the card off the desk.

"The King of Hearts…the suicide king"


End file.
